My Friend Next Door
by RyouBakuraisMyAngel
Summary: Ryou Bakura,Silver,and Jaylen all became best friends when they first met.But what if all of them have a deadly secret that they wouldnt DARE tell anyone? Itrs up to all of them to work together to stop those horrible secrets! Jaylen is my OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey!Its me again! enjoy my next story My Friend Next Door!

Chapter one

(?) POV

Slowly I walked down the checkered halls. I hung my head low, thinking. _It's ok. It wont be like your last school! You've got to start fresh this time! No bad impressions, No rumors! _I sighed. Looking up, I noticed that I was at my destination, which just happened to be Science. Once again I sighed and muttered to myself "It will be just fine. I swear to god." I knocked on the door. Mumbles echoed in my ear. _Uh oh, _I thought, _Here it comes... "C_ome in." said a soft voice. _Yes, a female teacher! Those tend to be the nicest._ I took a deep breath and turned the knob. _Well, here goes nothing... _"Hello there" said the teacher. She wore a white lab coat that covered most of her body, except her legs. Her black hair was tied back in a bun. "Hello! I am Miss Aurbry. May you introduce yourself?"

"My name?" I asked.

"Yes your name please." she answered with a grin.

"It is...Ryou. Ryou Bakura."

ooooo! dont worry I'll realse another one!


	2. Chapter 2

Do you like my new name? Personally I think it fits me. Anyway, here comes chapter2! Ryou, will you do the honors?

Ryou Bakura: Yes I shall. I do not belong to JaySilverRyou. I belong to the rightful owner. Silver belongs to SEGA. Warning! Swears in this chapter! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

Ryou Bakura's POV

"Wonderful, you may take a seat next to Silver." I tried to be as polite as I could, I certainly didnt want to make this guy mad...

She pointed to a desk next to a... "Er..."I said quietly. _Is that a REAL mobian? _I wondered. Silver was a grey hedgehog. As in, mobian hedgehog. He ( luckily ) wore a olive shirt with a bright red exclamation mark in the middle. He had blue jeans on with teal sneakers. _Well, he is certainly a miss-match kind of boy. _I thought. Calmly I sat down next to the boy. It felt like hours until one of us spoke. "Thats it?" asked Silver. "What do you mean?" I answered. "No disgust? No awkwardness? No ' Your hair looks like a potleaf! '?" he said. I laughed. "No! heh heh None of that!" Silver sighed in relieve. "THANK GOD!" he said happily as he sat back on his chair. I smiled. "My name is Ryou Bakura. I allow you to call me Ryou or Bakura. As long as you dont call me a girl." I smirked. He just smiled. "Well Ryou. I can tell that this will lead to a wonderful friendship."

At the end of class, I checked my note book and sighed. _Well I'm going to have to get another note book. _I thought. Suddenly I was LITERALLY attacked by girls. "BAKURA!BAKURA!WE MADE YOU A FAN CLUB!" They all shouted at me in perfect harmony. "Uh..." What should I do? The only thing you can do, RUN! "AHHHHH!" I screamed. It was like I was getting chased by hungry wolves. I turned around and covered my head. Attacked by fangirls on the first day. Oh my..."LADIES!" shouted ( practically screamed ) someone from behind. I turned around and of course, a girl. _Oh no! Its their leader_!I thought in a panic. But Then I noticed that they were all cowaring in fear of this girl. "Leave this poor guy alone." she said. This girl had flowing long brown hair. She wore the anime schoolgirl outfit, but instead of flats, she wore purple high tops. I had noticed that upon her head seemed to be a head band with ears on it. Wait, are they _moving_? "You just want him for yourself!" spoke up a girl with short black hair. The girl that was in front of me shot a death glare at that girl. All of them wimpered in fear and ran away. The girl turned to me and I became mesmerised. Her eyes...they were the bluest I've ever seen. They sparkled with inocense and kindness. "Are you ok?" she asked. I paused, then answered "F-Fine now that you've come around." She smiled and stuck her hand out. "I'm Jaylen. Your Ryou Bakura, right? Dont worry I'm not a stalker. Your just in the same classes as I am."

"I wouldnt have expected that anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "You wouldn't mind if I call you Bakura?" I shrugged and said "For girlwho saved my hair? I wouldnt mind." She laughed. "I like you headed to art class. Remember to bring scissors. We're-" Jaylen turned at the sound of heavy footsteps " Well, lookie here. New kid cuttin' class with the bad girl." said a tall muscular man. He walked up to Jaylen and glared. She glared back. " Look at all that hair." he said and tugged my hair. "You know, long hair is not aloud from where I come from. So that means that it isn't aloud here." he tugged it harder, making me flinch. "Also cuttin' class for a girl is against the rules." he said and tugged my hair even harder. I tried holding back the tears of pain. "B-But I'm not...!" I said. "DONT LIE TO A TEACHER!" he shouted and tugged my hair for the last and hardest time. I screamed out in pain. He let go. Jaylenrushed up to me. "Are you OK Bakura?" she said. Tears fell down my face like a waterfall. I shook my head. I looked up at her. Her face was bright red. She held my hands. The teacher cuckled as he walked away. "Ryou," she said. "I swear to god we will get revenge." She let go of my hand. And that's when I noticed the blue scissors in her hand. She stared at them in her lose hand. She tightened her hand into a fist, and looked at the teacher.

That's when the horror happened.

She ran up to the teacher, and said, "Hey mister Kokarita," He turned. "Dont f*ck with me." And she slashed his face with the scissors. Blood dripped down his face. I stared in horror. Mr. Kokarita looked at Jaylen with a deathly glare. She stared at him with an angry expression. What a brave young lady. But I've seen the face Mr. Kokarita made before, it's the "Your dead meat kid." look. Before he could hit Jaylen, I grabbed her hand and ran away with her. I dont think I have ever ran this fast in my life. Jaylen stayed right behind me. We ran around the school, until we thought he was gone. Of course,he was,luckily. We both sat down, huffing and puffing.

"B-Bakura?" She said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>HO-LY COW! How exciting! I really hope someone reads this. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

JSR: Hello everyone. Before we start, Ryou and Silver have a few things to say.

Silver: We do? *Ryou elbows him* Oh Right! Would you like to start Ryou?

Ryou: Yes I may. First off, Mr. Kokarita is the gym teacher. JRS added him in like the gym teacher in season zero, . But since she didnt know how to spell it, she spelled it like this, *Holds up a piece of paper that says Kokarita on it* Instead of like this*Silver holds up a piece of paper that says Karita* Just like to warn you!

Silver: Yes, we do go to Domino High! Yugi,Tea,Joey,Tristyn, and Miho will be in it too!

Ryou: Also, you are probably wondering why it is always in my point of view. It's only for a couple of chapters. Then it will change from Silver's, To Jaylen's, then to mine again. If requested then we will put it in different characters point of views.

Silver: You may noticed that Yami isnt inside of Yugi. JSR decied to make them brothers!

Ryou: Aww! Thats adorable!

Silver: I know! Yami is older than Yugi. Yugi is just a year younger then Yami. So that would mean yugi is still 15 and Yami is 16. That sort of noted somethin' right?

Ryou: By the way, JRS just might put in a couple or two...if she makes me gay I-

JRS: Oh Ryou! Dont you know that I'm against that crap? Anyways, Ryou bakura, Yugi, Tea, Miho, Tristyn, Joey, and Yami all belong to their rightful owners. Silver belongs to SEGA. Jaylen belongs to me. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Ryou Bakura POV

Jaylen and I managed to sneak into art class while the teacher was taking attendance. Luckily she got to me as i sat down. We were lucky that we didnt get caught. I managed to find a seat right next to Jaylen. " That was close." She whispered. I nodded.

At the end of class I rushed to the cafeteria. I sprinted down the hall, trying to dodge all of the people. Except I missed one. This young boy, he looked the age of nine, bumbed into me. His papers flew everywhere. The boy fell backwards and smashed head against the ground. "Ow!" he said. "I'm sorry kid! I-I didn't see you!"I sttudered terribly. "Oh its ok. By the way! I'm 15!" he said with an angry expression. "I-I'm s-sorry!" I said in a panic. "heh heh, it's ok. My name is Yugi." he said with a smile. "Oh. My name is Ryou Bakura. I'm new here." Yugi stared. "Oh, thats why I havent seen you around here." I smiled. "I'm off to the cafeteria, wanna come with me?" asked Yugi. I brightened up a little. "Oh yes! Yes please!"

At the cafeteria Yugi showed me to a table that was completly empty. No one was even around it. "We can sit here. My friends are usually late." I simply nodded. Suddenly an older boy walked up. He looked exactly like Yugi except...way taller. "Yugi..." he said, glaring at me. "Who is this?" Yugi sighed. "Yami, stop being so over protective! He's the new kid. Ryou Bakura." Yami looked down at Yugi. "I'm only trying to protect you. Remember the last time you made friends with a 'new kid'?You were down in two seconds. I'm only trying to be a good brother." Yugi smiled and hugged him. I looked around. _Jaylen? Silver? Where could you be?_ "YUGI!" shouted a bunch of people behind me. I turned and saw a tall boy with brown hair, another boy with blond hair, a girl with purple hair, and a girl with short brown hair. "Tea! Tristyn! Miho! Joey! Meet Ryou Bakura! He's new!" exclamied Yugi. The all said told me hi. I once again looked around. Finally, I saw Jaylen wandering around like a lost puppy. I smiled. I think being with a person I actually knew would be better than sitting with people that I dont know. "Excuse me," I said and ran to her shouting Jaylen! Jaylen! She turned and sighed in relieve. "Bakura I was looking all over for you!" _Really, cause you looked more like a lost puppy then some scavenger_. "Good. I was looking for you too!" I said. Why would I have thought something so nasty? Maybe I'm just still in shock for what Jaylen did...

_Hey . _

_Dont F*ck with me _

The flashback ran through my head as I stared at her eyes. Now, I see an iceberg instead of the sea. But why...she did it for you...

"Bakura?Bakura?RYOU BAKURA THIS IS YOUR MOTHER!"

"COMING MOMMY!"I answered in shock. "Oh,sorry Jaylen. I went to a WHOLE other planet..." I chuckled. "Oh and there are some people I'd like you to meet." "Wha-AHH!" I dragged her to the table Yugi and Yami were at. "I'm back! Also I'd like you to meet Jay-" All of them, of course, stared. The girls in fear, the boys either in love or awe. Yugi said "Oh nice to meet you." he looked over at his brother, who started in awe. He looked like he just found the girl of his dream. I bet that jaylen could punch him in the face and he would wish that he would never heal. Tristan and Joey...I could've sworn I saw hearts in their eyes. Tea and Miho were so scared, I cant even explain it. Suddenly, I felt something. I didnt really know what it was...but it almost seemed like jealousy.

_HEY! SHE A FRIEND! RYOU BAKURA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

_But...really...their..._

_BAKURA!_

_Fine fine._

_GOOD! NOW CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_

_"_SOOOOOO! You know her?"

...

_GREAT JOB!_

"Yeah...she's the that girl that injured Mr. Karita by slicing his face and punching him..." Tea said. I looked at Jaylen. She was already running out the door.

_WELL! I TOLD YOU!_

I rushed out the door chasing her. "Jaylen wait!" I shouted to her. I managed to grab her shoulder. "J-" I couldn't even say her name before I felt horrible.

She was crying.

_LOOK AT THAT! YOU MADE HER CRY! YOU SUCK!_

"Jaylen..." she cried onto my shoulder. "How...How did it pass on so quickly? It happened when no one was around...How?" I could tell that Jaylen wasn't her usual self. She said how WAY to many times. I tried comforting her. "T-There,there..." I said and patted her on the back.

"Oh god there goes my-Hey Bakura...BAKURA?"

"S-SILVER?"

Silver stood a few miles ahead of me with a note pad and a pencil on the ground. Shock covered his face. "You have a GIRLFRIEND? Well you really hit the jackpot with this one!" Jaylen and I stared at him with disturbed looks. "Oh, your not? Sorry, didnt know. My name is Silver. Silver the hedgehog." he said. "I'm Jaylen." she said and gave a slight smile. "And we both know you." they said. "Hey you know what?" I suggested. "We should be like that trio of people who are friends and always hang out together." Silver looked at Jaylen."Well we do get along pretty well..." he said. "Yeah actually, we all do! Sure I just met you but I like you already!" I smiled and stuck my hand out. Silver and Jaylen put their hand on top of mine. "Are we in?" I asked. We looked at each other. Simply, we answered

"Yes."

* * *

><p>JSR: WHOO! So cute!<p>

Ryou: Yes it was! Make sure you read & review!


	4. Chapter 4

JRS: Hi! We're BAAAAAAACK!

Silver: Terminator quote! Time for the chapter!

Ryou: Actually, no Silver not yet.

Silver: O_O No?

Ryou: Yes Silver. Not the exciting chapter yet.

Silver: :(

Ryou: Sorry Silver. But JRS has one quick announcement. She has a devianart account! She is planning on posting pictures of scenes from the story! Isnt that cool?

Silver: Now is it story time?:D

Ryou: Yes Silver! It's time! XD

* * *

><p>Ch. 4: Mayhem in the motion<p>

Ryou Bakura's POV

It's been a week since Jaylen, Silver and I became friends. We actually get along pretty well. Jaylen maybe the only girl, but it doesn't matter. She's probably one of the coolest girls we've seen. Silver sort of the funny one. He's luckily one of those ones who know how to control his humor.

Yugi and Yami have been getting along with us too. Yami has been talking to me the most, for some reason. Yugi talks to Jaylen and Silver when I'm busy. But all together we get along very well!

My next class is gym. Mr. Karita hasn't been here for a while, so that's a good thing! Maybe I wont have to cut my hair! But then as I walked in to the gym, I knew to never EVER keep your hopes up. Today, there he was. With scissors. _Blue ones. _I gulped. What am I going to do? He's going to cut my hair! I like my hair as it is! I paniced. _What am I going to do? I dont want to run in fear! I want to...I want to..._

That's when it hit me_._

I walked up to Mr. Karita. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gave me a smirk. "Well look who came to gym with his hair still long." I was angry. "Teachers should respect students like how we respect them." I answered with a glare. Mr. Karita laughed. "Well, when a student like that b*tch Jaylen is disrespecting teachers then it's only fair." My face went bright red. Not in embarassment, in _furry. _My eyes were narrowed. And he could see my oddly sharp teeth. "_What did you call her?_"I mumbled. "You heard me girl." he teased.

_Now he's crossed the line._

I shouted at him, "YOUR CALLING HER A B*TCH? LOOK AT THE A$$HOLE WHO CALLED HER THAT! HIS WIFE'S PROBABLY A WHORE!" I covered my mouth in shock. I was told not to swear by my mother. I can't believe it...how could I? Sure he was mean but...

Distracted I didnt see Mr. Karita lift his fist. He punched me in the face, causing me to fall head first into the hard cement floor. "BAKURA!" I heard a familer voice shouted. My vision blurred I managed to hear, " THERE HE IS! HE'S THE ONE WHO BEAT HIM!" I could tell that voice. It was Silver. The first voice must have been Jaylen then. When my vision came back I noticed that my head was resting on jaylen's knees. "Bakura? Can you see me?" she asked "How many fingers?" I laughed. "None." She smiled. "Your ok Bakura. Silver managed to hold him back so the punch wouldnt hurt that much." Silver knelt down beside him. "I called the cops, got to shout THERE HE IS! HE'S THE ONE WHO BEAT HIM! And bite a gym teacher! What could possibly make this day better?" he said. I almost started to cry. I've never had friends like this. "Thank you. Both of you."

After school I went to my empty apartment. It was always empty, I live by myself. My mother and sister died in a car accident. My father is always traveling, the last time I saw him was 7 years ago. Those we're the good days. Today really made me think. Why did I snap like that? I guess that maybe anger took the best of me.

At night, I wanted to take a walk to a church that I go to pray. As I walked dow the streets, i noticed that the streets were empty. Suddenly, I heard laughter. I thought that maybe it was just some people watching something funny. That is, until I heard it "heh heh heh heh...Bakura..." I turned around. The postlights flickered on and off. Wind blew as the voice kept laughing. "Who are you?" I asked. "Hehhehhehheh..." I started to run towards the church "HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed as I ran towards the chruch. It's been said that church's keep out the evil spirits. I closed the huge doors of the church and ran down to the middle of the room. "S-Safe...For now..." I said. A chill went up my spine. The candles in the front of the room slowly became light. "No,No!" I said as I looked around the room. The laughter got louder as the candles light circle the room. " Show yourself!" I shouted. "I have." It answered. "W-What?" a mirror appeared in front of me. All I saw was myself. "Unbutton your shirt and you may see me..." it said. I obeyed and saw the pendent my father gave to me at the age of nine. "I'm the millenium ring." it said. "What? So you are this necklace?" _I'm inside the ring. I _looked down at the ring. "I've been inside your body, using it." it said. "Get out of my body!" I said in anger. "Not until you do me a favor. You have one of seven millenium items. I need you to get the rest." What? Why me? " NO!" I screamed "I'D NEVER HELP A MAN THAT TOOK MY BODY FOR SILLY MILLENIUM ITEMS! GET OUT NOW!" It chuckled. "I guess we will have to do this the hard way..." The points of the ring stabbed into my chest. "What are you doing?" Once again, the laughter circled the chruch. The ring stabbed into my chest as he laughed harder. I screamed out in pain. Finally, after minutes of screaming, it stopped. "My your a tough one. heheheheheheheheh..." it said. "What...were you trying to do?" I panted. "Something. Guess its time to use some magic! " The laughter was as loud as it could be, and insane as it could be. The ring glowed purple. i felt the pain again, but this time, it spread through out my body. I felt like I was being split into two. My scream echoed. Windows broke, lights went on and off as this happenend. I noticed that I was glowing purple as the ring became darker. I knew that it was all over when I wasn't glowing purple. I looked all over me. Nothing was wrong with me, what did he do? "Hehheheheheheheheheheheh..." I looked beside me and gasped. There was another me. This one had crazier hair, his eyes were narrower, he was taller, and he wore a black trench coat with only one buton in the middle done up. "Surprised?" he asked with an evil grin. "Now, I dont need you. You've finally had enough energy for me to be able to use my shadow magic." he chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do my job. Which is to find the millenium items." He ripped the neclace off my neck. "Ta ta." he said and disappeared. I was so weak that when he disappeared, I didnt care. I limped to the doors. It was raining outside. As I got down the steps, I couldnt see. Darkness filled my eyes. I couldnt breath. I fell to the ground and fainted.

The next day...

"_Bakura...Bakura..._bakura! Are you ok? Its me Jaylen!" I heard as my eyes slowly began to open. "uh..." I groaned "What?" Jaylen answered. "What are you doing here? Its cold, and your lucky it's Saturday!" I tried to remember what happend last night, it was all just pieces of a nightmare...

_Who are you?_

_I am the millenium ring._

_Wh-What were you trying to do?_

_Surprised?_

_HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I had to tell Jaylen something, so I just said, "I was so tired yesterday that when I went to the church to pray, I fell asleep! I guess this place got robbed, even though there isnt much in it.

_Liar. Huge Liar._

_What am I suppose to do? 'Oh there's another me running around out killing and looking for millenium items! Thats all!'_

"hm, that is weird!" she shrugged, pulled me to my feet and said, "Anyway! I'm off to The game store! Do you want to come with me?" I thought for a second._ I haven't eaten anything today, and according to my watch, its 10:00 AM! I didnt have dinner yesterday! If only I had mone-what the? I_ looked in my pocket and found my blue and white striped wallet. I looked in it and found over 100 dollars in it. A note was left in it. _Thanks for falling for it. With lots of evil, Bakura :)_ "Grr.." I growled. "Bakura? You ok?" Jaylen's voice got me out of my angry trance. "Oh fine! Say, are you hungry?" I asked with a kind smile. "Yes actually, I kind of didnt eat anything yesterday..." she answered and looked to the ground. "Well, why dont we go for some breakfast!I'll pay..." I said and waved the money in her face. She followed the money with her eyes. "Uh...Sure!" she said. Then we skipped down the street, arm in arm.

Else where, Silver's POV

I sighed as my pencil went back and forth in my hand. "I cant believe that I wont tell them...why wont I tell them about my powers?" The pencil started to float in the air with a teal glow around it. That was me making it do that. It's a power called telekinesis. I dont know why, but I wont tell my best friends about it. I guess that I'm afraid that they'll use me to do dirty work like all my other friends. But, they'd never keep a secret from me, w-would they?

Back to Bakura's POV

After going out to a restrant called The Pantry, Jaylen took me to the game shop. As we stood in front of the door, we looked at the sign. 'The Kame Game Shop!' it said. "Real smart name, huh?"Jaylen mumbled to me. "Yeah, VERY creative" I whispered. "It's one of the least visited game shops in town though." she looked over at me. "Worth a try visiting, right?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's go!" I answered and grabbed her arm. We ran through the door. We took one look and our eyes widened. It was game paradise.

Shelves were packed with games. Board games, puzzles, and card games. Any game you could think of was there. "Whoa..." we said. "SOMEONE GET THAT!" we heard a man shout. "WHY DONT YOU?" We heard a familier voice shout back. "Bakura! Look! Duel Monsters!" said Jaylen as she ran up to the desk in the back of the room. She picked up a packet of cards in a package that said 'DUEL MONSTERS' on it. She looked at it happily, but that changed to sadness as she put it down. "Whats the use, I'm horrible at the game..." she said. "Wait, you play duel monsters?" I asked. She nodded. "So do I! I have to say, I am pretty good at it..." I said and blushed a little. "Hm." she said. Suddenly we heard footsteps. If on cue, someone popped out and said. "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop! B-Bakura?Jaylen?" The person was Yugi. He stared at us with confused look. "Jaylen I didnt know you played duel monsters!" He said, still confused. Then suddenly he brightened up and said, "Do you have your deck? We could duel right here!" He said. "Yes actually,but.." Yugi laughed with joy. "COOL! Are you ready?" she nodded. "Game start!" said Yugi.

For the past few minutes, the cards would slam onto the table, the lifepoints went down, and sadly, Jaylen was losing. "Sorry Jay, but if you lose this round, then I win." said yugi with sympathy. Jaylen looked at her cards nervously. "Ready,"Yugi said "Drop!" The most weirdest thing happenend. Yugi put down the monster cyclopes, but Jaylen, she put down the dark magician girl. Yugi and I stared in shock. "H-How?" he said. Yugi's life points went from 2000 to 1000. For the next round, jaylen played a spell card. Which I wasnt able to read what it said, but all I knew is that it rose her life points from one hundred to one thousand. I didnt even know that there was a card like that! In the end, surprisingly, Jaylen won. "How could I lose? I'm one of the top five duelist!" Yugi said. "I told you I wasnt that good..." Jaylen answered. Suddenly, there was slow clapping coming from behind us. "Well done, you have potential." said Yami. He stood there, still clapping. He stopped and walked up to Jaylen. "And you say your NOT good." he said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not as good as others. Example, I'll never be able to beat Seto Kaiba." She said simply. Suddenly I felt my cell phone vibrate. "Hello?" I answered. "Hello." said an oddly familier voice. "How is my light?" Right as he said that, I knew who it was. "Hey Guys? I need to take this I'll just be outside." I said and ran out the door.

"What do you want?" I said in anger. "Oh, I just want to say hi. Also, that isnt the way to greet someone. Hehhehhehheh." I cringed at the sound of his laughter. "Bakura, leave me alone." I answered. "Fine, but I have one thing to say.." I listened closly. "2 items down. 5 to go." I trembled in fear. "By the way, who's that girl your with? She seems nice" he said sarcasticly. "You stay away from her. And all my friends." He chuckled. "I cant. Two of your friends have one." I gasped. "OOO! Scared are we?" I was speechless. "I'll be expecting to see you later. Good bye Ryou. Have a nice day." The call ended with his laughter. I stood there, shaking. One of them have an item? Wait he mentioned Jaylen. Does she...? I gasped in horror. I pictured Jaylen. The neclace...

I trembled more then before. Could that be a millenium item? "No..." I said. My phone dropped to the ground. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I gasped and turned around. I saw Jaylen. She looked sad. "Bakura, are you ok? Who was that?" She asked. "Oh, no one. But promise me one thing." She nodded. "From now on please call me Ryou."

* * *

><p>Ryou: Longest one yet!<p>

Silver:Good show chaps!

Ryou:Dont mock me.

Silver: Sorry.

Ryou: Anyways, Read and review!


	5. Chapter 6

Ryou: Hello everyone, this is...

Silver: Ryou and Silver. You knew that Ryou.

Ryou: Yes I know. Sadly JaySilverRyou isnt here today. She's sick. But she said she had replacements...

Silver: I wonder who?

Ryou: Me too. You never now who might just walk in

_At that moment Bakura walked into the room. He had a devilish smirk on his face and his eyes were almost blood red mixed in with a dark brown. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, which was similar to Ryou's, but he wore a black trench coat over top of his._

Bakura: Hello my dear host. Did you miss me?

Ryou: Erm...Bakura? Your JSR's replacement?

Bakura: She just said that if I did this for her she'd help me take a secpicific millenium item. (He said this will gazing towards a picture of Marik on the wall)

Silver: Wow. She must have been desprate.

bakura: Ryou who is this?

Ryou: Thats Silver you meet him in the story.

Bakura: Hm. Anyways, about the story.

Ryou: Hm?

Bakura: She said I was in it. This next chapter is in MY point of view.

Silver: WHAT? HOW COULD THIS BE? I AM NOT LETTING YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CHAPTER IF I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE YET!

Bakura: (He chuckled) Well, I guess I'm lucky.

Ryou: *Sigh* lets just get to the chapter.

Bakura: Ok. I can work with that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Duelist Kingdom's worst nightmare<p>

Bakura's POV

I stood in front of this huge boat. As my host said, you could get sent into duelist kingdom in this boat. So big...would be ashame if someone was to wreak it...

I looked around, shaking off that thought. _Where is my host?_ I thought, _He said to his little friends that he was going to duelist kingdom._ I growled under my breath. Ugh. He needs to come. Where the bloody hell is he-

I looked to the boat. There, getting onto the boat, was Ryou. His fluffy white locks covered most of his face, exceptyou could see just alittle bit of those kind brown eyes. Oh no, what to do? I dont have those stupid starchips, and sneaking on would be a bloody nightmare. And I do mean bloody. I paced back and forth in the crowd. "What to do, what to do..." I muttered. Suddenly, this little blond girl bumped into me. "HEY WATCH I-" I paused. This little blond girl, had starchips. She had everything I needed. I stared in panic. This little girl stared at me with big blue eyes. Those eyes...

Then it hit me.

I stared down at the little girl, and said, "Hello there. What's your name?" I managed to flash a fake smile. believe me, this kid, was a fool. "Who me? Oh my name is Penny. Whats your name?" I gave her my canine smile. She gasped in horror. "Your worst nightmare." I said as I took over her body.

"This must be one of the most insane ideas I have ever had." I said in that squealy, girls voice. I sighed and skipped happily to the guard. "Here are my starchips mister! Tee Hee!" What?I had to try! "Aw. Ok, you may get on the boat you cutie." I smiled and once again skipped up the ramp. This. Is. So. HUMILIATING! I hate this! What kind of drugs was I on?

As I walked to the side of the boat, I gave the girl her body back. I was back in mine. Thank GOD! "Mister? How did I get up here? Why do you have my star chips?" she asked. I picked up the girl by her hair. I have had just enough of her. "I'm sorry. But you dont belong here." I said and threw her off the side of the boat. Her scream made me feel...tingly. I love screams. They're so entertaining.

I walked in the rooms. People trading cards, playing duel monsters...will I have to act like this? "Excuse me sir." said a rough voice behind me. A tall man stood behind me. Well, he wasnt that tall. I was about his height. But I'm not that tall...thank you Ryou the short ass. "We need your name please." I pouted. "Why must you know?" I asked, crossing my arms. usually, acting like a kid works. But not with this guy. "You cant participate if we dont know your name." I smirked. "Ok. Well if you must know..." I smiled. I am so evil.

"My name is Bakura Ryou."

* * *

><p>Ryou's POV<p>

I let myself wander aimlessly. This place is so big...Its almost impossible not to. I mostly looked for Jay or Silver. I could have sworn I saw them, so I ran towards them. But me, being taller than most people here, knocked two kids down. I gasped as I managed to see that the so called kids I knocked down were the champions Weevil and Rex! "Hey! You up there! Just because were short doesnt mean you can push as around!" said Rex glaring at me. I helped them up. "I'm sorry. But do you know those to people over there?" I said and pointed to the people who just might be Jay and Silver. "Oh those newbies? Thats Jane Grace and Silver Hedgehog. Say, are you Ryou Bakura?" said Weevil. I nodded. "Well they're looking for you. Go get 'em." said Rex crossing his arms and glaring. I said thank you and ran through the crowd.

I always wondered what Jay's full name was...well now I know. I tapped Jay on the sholder. "Jane...Grace...Silver...Hedgehog...hi." I said huffing and puffing during my sentence. Both turned and smiled. Jane hugged me. "I thought you werent coming for a moment there! The ships leaving in 5 minutes!" she said. Silver just ruffled my hair and winked. "Well, well. If it isnt Yugi Motto and his posy." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned. Yugi, Tea, Tristyn, and Joey were standing in front of Weevil and Rex. I sighed. Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me there. Silver followed. "Leave us alone shirmp." said Joey. Jane stepped in. "Wow. i never knew a 6 year old could be a former champion in duel monsters. Tell me, whats two plus two?" she said and smirked. Both Rex and Weevil clenched there fist. "We are fifteen! Your just tall!" said Weevil. "Or...You two are shorties. And I think I'm right." said Jane shrugging. Rex stormed away. "Say, can I see your deck Jane Grace?" asked Weevil. "As long as I can see yours." she said. "On second thought, I wont to see his." said Weevil, pointing to me. I shakily gave him my deck. He examined my cards. "Wow." he said. He held up one card. "You wont be needing this." he said and threw that card overboard. I gasped in horror and looked over the railing. The card he threw was my favorite card, Change of Heart. I loved that card. My dad gave it to me. I would die for that card.

I would die for that card...

I jumped over the railing, Jane screaming as I did. I dived head first into the water. Grabbing the card I swam back to the surface. Only one problem. How do I get back up?

* * *

><p>Jane's POV<p>

I stared in horror. Ryou's Change of Heart card, thrown in the water. I clenched my fist. I turned to Weevil. I cant control my anger. Especially when it comes to my friends. I jumped onto Weevil. He screamed as I punched him. I quickly stole his deck and kicked him in the...ya know...

I scrolled through his deck. I picked up the strongest card, and ripped it. Weevil screamed once again. He got up and ran to his suite. I turned at the sound of Ryou yell, "Help?" I threw a rope to him. Joey helped me pull him in. Ryou, dripping wet, shivered. "Hey dont worry bud," said Joey. "We'll get you to your suite. Your suite 101...it says so on this list." Ryou nodded as Joey lead him to his suite.

I knocked on the door a couple of minutes later. The door was open. I walked in and quietly said, "Ryou?" He sat on his bed, wrapped in a towel. His white hair was flat, covering most of his face. I wasnt able to see his eyes, which actually made him kind of hot. I sat next to him. He turned his head towards me. Ah, there`s those big brown eyes. He didnt speak. Ryou stood up and dried his hair. I twitled my thumbs nervously. This was an akward moment. He looked over at me and laughed.

Wow, you usually talk. He mumbled. I smiled. "Did you hear what I did?" I asked. His smile was small. "Well, yes. Joey told me." I rolled my eyes. "Big mouth." he giggled quietly. His giggle was so cute..."Joey is just a big mouth. You are so right." Ryou said and giggled until it turned into a laugh. "Its kinda like how Weevil's a pussy! Heh." he said. "Wait, if Weevil is a pussy, then what's Rex?" Ryou turned to me. "A dueling monkey? No thats Joey. Ooo! What about a Dino Dumbie? It's the best I can think of." he said and shrugged. "This confersation is going no where." he said. I nodded approvingly. "Um, Jane? I'm kind of tired so could you...leave?" I could tell Ryou was trying to be as polite as he could. He always was like that, thats what I like about him. "Ok, goodbye Ryou!" I said and left. I sighed Why does every conversation I have with him is always nonsense? I walked off to my suite. As I was just about to turn the knob, I heard an ear shattering scream. And what scared me the most, was the scream came from Ryou's room.

* * *

><p>Ryou: Wow! What a cliff hanger!<p>

Bakura: Impressive.

Silver: Well thats it for today! We hope that you R&R!

Ryou: Good bye everyone!


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let the games begin

Jane rushed towards Ryou's room. That ear shattering scream she heard made Jane shiver at the sound of it. She wiped the door open shouting "RYOU!" she sweat dropped at what she saw. Ryou was there, in his bed, sleeping like a baby. He hugged his covers and was curled in a little ball. Aw, how cute! I really hope I didn't just wake him up, Jane thought. She slowly closed the door. Maybe, it didn't come from Ryou's room. Maybe it came from next to his room. Jane grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and bend it to pick pocket the lock on the door. She slowly and carefully opened it.

Inside the room was Mia Valentine. She was sitting on a chair watching her TV. Mia turned to Jane and said, "Oh good a maid finally came. Listen, can you get me a large soda? Any flavor." Jane stared at herself. She did not look like a maid! She wore a purple shirt with black skirt and striped tights to match. Her hair was up in a pony tail. How did she look like a maid? "Mia, I'm not a maid. I heard screaming and-" the scream came again. It was so high pitched this time that Jane felt her spine tingle. "Oh that's just this movie I'm watching. Once again, this chick almost gets killed by her boyfriend who is secretly the devil. Gosh, if you knew that the guy was on trial for murder, why date him?" Mia said casually. Jane stared blankly at the screen.

Something bothered her about this movie. The girl in there, looked like her. As the girl ran, the scene started to change. Before her eyes, Jane watched as the movie turned from a forest to duelist kingdom. The girl was running through duelist kingdom, an evil cackle followed behind her. Being a typical movie, she tripped and fell. Turning back, she saw a figure holding a knife. And if Jane saw this correctly, it was Ryou.

Jane stepped back in terror as the movie went back to its real self. Was Jane hallucinating? Yes. Yes she was. Jane waved goodbye and ran out of Mia's room. As she got back to hers, she slammed the door. Jane breathed heavily. What was that she just saw? This has never happened before. She bit her lip and sat on her bed. Ryou would never do that. Ever. She thought, if only I could prove that.

Ryou's POV

I woke up to Silver, Joey, and Tristan shouting, "WAKE UP RYOU!" I jumped at the sound of their harmonized voices. "What? What time is it?" I mumbled. "BREAKFAST TIME!" said them all with cheery grins on their faces. "Good night." I said and covered my head with my blankets. I heard them skip out while saying, "La La lalalala! Breakfast time!" I sighed. I was half way to going to sleep when I was gently shook. I lifted my head to see Jane on top of me with a confused look on her face. "Are you up?" she asked. I nodded. This was an awkward thing to wake up to.

"Ok. We're docked. And sorry about the hungry bunch." she said and turned to the faint sound of la's. "Hm…What time is it?" I said, rubbing my eyes. "6:00 am." she said pointing at the clock on my nightstand. "Oh. Should have looked there." I said and blushed slightly. "You fell asleep at six yesterday. Your probably hungry." she said and jumped off me. "Uh huh. I'm coming." I mumbled. "Five more minutes…" she slapped me. "WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!" She said and put her hands on her hips. I sat up automatically. "Fine. I'm going." I said groggily. I stumbled to the door. She followed behind.

The dining room was huge. The tables were humongous. All were almost filled. Except two seats next to Yugi and Silver. Both waved. I managed a smile. As Jane and I sat down, we were greeted by so many people. Next to Yugi was his brother Yami,and his friends Joey. Next to me was Jane, Silver, Tristan and Tea. I nodded at most of their thoughts. Jane kept quiet. Usually, she is the one we have to duck tape. But I guess she was just nervous. "Hey Jane," said Joey. "What's up with you? You are usually jumpin' down our throats about how excited you are." Everyone agreed. She sighed. "It's nothing. I am excited. Like REALLY excited. But," she looked over at me with a mournful look. "What if something goes wrong?"

I have to admit, I am kinda scared about that. What if one of us gets kicked off the island? Ugh, this burdens me so. "Attention Duelist," We heard a tall man with really big hair say. "Please leave the boat for a special announcement" Everyone rushed off the boat. Me, being the most slowest person ever, lost all of my friends in the crowd. As I got off, I noticed this person in a hood with a shirt that read "Hello! My name is awesome" at the front of it. The hoodie he wore over top of the shirt was pure black with a skull on the hood. I was right next to him. "Hello. I like your shirt!" I said. What? Am, I not allowed to be happy? "Meh." said the boy until he pushed his way past the crowd. But something about that voice bugged me. It just sounded so familiar…


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stand by me, Bakura!

PHEW! That was close, Ryou almost caught me. If it wasn't for Marik's psychotic plan, he would have COMPLETELY CAUGHT ME. AND RYOU WOULD KILL ME! Oh? Did I not tell you about it? Oh my, well I'm going to have to tell you. It all started an hour after I got onto that ship…

This ship is so boring. There is nothing to do! I sat on the railing of the boat. Ugh, there is nothing to do! I have never been so bloody bored in my- "HEY KOOOOOORA!" at the sound of the obnoxious voice, I fell off the edge, falling into the water. Sadly, I missed the lessons on what to do in a situation like this. What lessons were I taking? The Many Evil Ways to Prevent Dyeing class. "OH! KORA I'LL HELP YOU!" said that voice as a live boat landed on me. I was stuck under the water. As I tried to swim around it, I, being stupid, just happened to get my foot wrapped around seaweed. As I struggle to get loose, I thought about something. Who calls me Kora? Lets see…

My eyes widened. The ring glowed purple as the rage surged through me. The seaweed let go of me. I shook my fist, and as I swam to the surface, I became angrier. I used the ring to be able to lift myself to the boat. As I was going up, the horror struck me. There he was, Marik. He smiled and waved. My eye twitched. This was usually a sign that I'm so going to explode. Of course I did.

"MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" I screamed as I got closer to the boat. Marik saw that, and the smile faded to a frightened frown. He too screamed and ran. As I touched the rail, I jumped down and ran after him. He failed his arms around, yelling, "AHHHH! DON'T KILL ME! I INOCENT!" After two trips around the boat, Marik stopped out of breath. He slumped onto a bench on the deck. I sat in front of him, not even seeming exhausted. What? Gotta be fit when being evil! I noticed a bucket of dirty water right under the bench. I grabbed it and smiled evilly. He stared in terror as I looked over at him with my canine smile. "DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Marik as I dumped the water on him. His hair was in his face, so I couldn't see his eyes. He whipped away the water from his bangs. Soaked from head to toe, he stood up, and said. "Hug?"

I backed away. "If you hug me, I will stab into your neck until I feel bone." Marik sighed and crossed his arms. Marik always acted like a kid. Instead of 15, he was 2 to me. I bet he's still trying to read the alphabet. As I always say, "There is no 2 in my alphabet!" Why? Because once I asked Marik if he could tell me the alphabet. I wanted to see just how smart he was.

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z. Easy. Now you tell me how to count to ten." he said. I accidentally said this, "Fine. 1,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Marik held in his laughter. "Where's 2?" he asked. I was completely embarrassed, so to keep my cool, I said, "There is no 2 in my alphabet!" which I screwed up my words again. I don't know what was up with that, but I kept that up for the whole day. I said to some little kid "Hey! Take the slut!" because she dropped a doll.

"I want a reunion hug. Hug me." he said pouting.

"No."

"Hug?"

"No!"

Marik paused. He stared at me for minutes until he said, "Hug?" I wanted to kill. Him. Just so bad. It would make my day if he just died. "NO HUG!" I screamed in his face. He backed away. But then as I turned away to tie my shoe, he hugged me. "Hi." he said. My eye twitched. Hands shaking, eyes getting redder by the second, and to top it all off, foot tap. That happens a lot. My foot taps as if I was a mother about to discipline her child. In this case Marik. "Marik," I said. "Did you just hug me, while your cover in dirty water?" he nodded. Oh, he3 should not have said that.

I picked him up, and while he flailed around repeating "EH! PUT ME DOWN!" I threw him off the boat. "ENJOY THE CLIMB BACK UP, B*TCH!" I shouted. I clapped. "Job well done Bakura, why thank you me! Your so kind!" I said to myself. I walked back to my room chanting, "So here we go, lets take the chance! On the hunt for the millenniums! Looking hard no second, the pinnacle of my evil plan! Where is Ryou with his friends? Got steal it right from them! Magical power has it locked inside, all the power I have to find! One villain who has been cursed! Wanna control the universe! With the rod and a shiny necklace well that's kinda odd, but wait! I might have a chance! To make my evil plan advance! I'm gonna have to get myself," as I opened the door, I sang out. "SOME MILLENIUM ITEMS NOW SING IT!" As I closed the door, I heard from the bathroom, "Me and Bakura we will have our revenge! him and me will take the millennium items!" I knew who it was right away. I stormed towards the horrible singing voice of Marik. I opened the door. Marik was there, on the toilet, legs crossed, looking like a preschooler. I was so disturbed I couldn't speak. "Hey Kora! I didn't know you got your own body! That's pretty cool! And why stalk Ryou? Why not that yugi kid?" said Marik. I'm taking it as he read my mind. "If you need help with a disguise, I've got the perfect one for you!"

Marik fished in a plastic bag he had, smile so wide he looked possessed. He pulled out a black wig. He threw it at me as he fished in the bag again. He grabbed a skull hoodie and a shirt that read "Hello! My name is awesome" He threw that at me too. "Well?" said Marik. "how about it?" I was so unsure of the wig. Why wig why? "I'm putting it on." I said. Marik clapped excitedly. As I came out, Marik looked surprised. If this looks stupid I'm going to beat Marik till he bleeds. "Oh my god, Bakura! You look so…" he paused. "Normal. Now lets put the wig on!" he pushed me onto the chair he pulled out from the bedroom. He tied my hair back, which made me look so stupid. He placed the black wig on my head, and for some odd reason, I liked it. The hair wasn't completely short, just long and shaggy enough to make me look much different then I usually do. "Whoa!" said Marik, "Who are you?" I thought he was kidding around. "Does it look that good?" Marik backed away.

"Who are you?" asked Marik. "Marik its me. Don't be stupid." Marik just stared blankly. "Bakura." Marik looked up and pointed his index finger in the air. "Ah ha! I have succeeded!" Now it clicks in. I shook my head. "Oh and put these in." I literally almost screamed. He wanted me to put in contacts! I like my eye color! He can piss off if he wants me to wear those!

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like my eye color thank you very much!"

"Well, do you want to get caught?"

I paused. I sighed as I put them in. I looked in mirror and gasped. I didn't look anything like me. At all! Marik's psychotic worked! Wow! it's a miracle! I turned to Marik and hugged him, "WELCOME HOME YOU GREAT, FRIENDLY WANKER!" I said. Marik smiled and said selfishly "Thank you. I know I am." I let go of him quickly and asked "what now?" he paced around. "Change your name!" he said. I thought about it. What name have I always wanted?

"Barry?" I questioned. Marik studied him, making sure he didn't miss any detail. He gave a thumbs up. "Cool, So now I'm Barry. But Barry what?" Marik snapped his fingers. "Barry B.! Barry Bakura! You just say Barry B. because you don't like your last name!" Marik did his happy dance as he looked at me again. "Yay! Nice to meet you, Barry B.!" We laughed at the sound of that. Marik turned on the radio and started dancing. The song was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. He danced like Michael Jackson in the one video, thriller I think. He sang out at the chorus "Me and Bakura we will have our revenge! Him and me will take your leather pants!" It was contagious. I had to do it with him. Right now, I'm Barry. I can do anything I want. Anything. Even singing that parody we made a couple of years ago. I'm not the guy I use to be. I'm…Barry.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: At Super Sonic Speed

Silver's POV

"Good day fellow Duelist!" said the rich famous Pegasus. I stood next to 'Jane', who was looking at him with a bored expression. You see, her real name is Jaylen, but she's very cautious about identity theft. I don't know why, but she is. I tugged lightly on my green shirt, showing the deck that I hid in my pocket. I'm pretty surprised that Pegasus would actually invite me. I mean, yes, I secretly play duel monsters, but even then its always in a secret place! Pegasus rambled on about the rules, how to play, and also have fun. There's only one part I had to pay attention to, and that was the necessities.

"As most of you know, your invitation came with a red glove and 2 star chips. Collect all ten of the star chips to be able to face off against me, the master of card games!" I raised one eyebrow and looked at the velvet glove on my left hand. Heh, done. "also remember the lucky people who make it into the finals need those two cards. Or at least one of the two." I looked to my right hand. I saw the blank card and the card that had coins and gold raining in the picture. I shoved them in my pocket. Check. "the surroundings around you will be place to set up a duel. Just make sure you find the right spot that will go well with your deck!"

"Oh, and let's not forget," Pegasus added, taking a sip of wine. "We have a special guest with us today." I caught a glance a Jaylen. She was bored out of her mind at his speech, and she rolled her eyes a his statement. "for the whole duelist kingdom, one of the many competitors will be the famous," he paused for a dramatic affect. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"WHAT?" I shouted over the screaming crowd. Oh no, not Sonic! Not him! Anyone BUT HIM! Sonic has to constantly show off! How am I suppose to WIN with super-showoff-speed around? Jaylen saw that I was freaking out inside. "

"Say," she said with a hint of tease in her voice, "Don't you know him?" I was about to answer until I heard Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi come up behind me.

"Hey its Sonic!" said Joey, pointing up to the stage where Sonic stood there waving.

"Do you think he'll come and meet yugi?" asked Tristan

"Just because I'm good at a game automatically means he's going to walk up to me just to meet me? I don't think so, even then, I guess that would be pretty cool." said Yugi, his face going a little pink.

"hey look!" Tea cheered, "He brought friends! Look! There's Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze!" My eyes widened at Blaze. Blaze was here? Other than Jaylen and Ryou, she was my best friend, that is until we separated. I smiled and shouted, "BLAZE! LOOK! ITS ME SILVER!" I said waving my arms around wildly. She didn't look, only stood by Amy's side, waving gracefully.

"Now," Pegasus announced, "Let the Games begin!"

"Blaze!" I said as I ran up to her.

"Silver?" she answered turning around, "You're here?"

"yeah I'm dueling. Are you here to support Sonic?"

"Sadly yes. I promised him I'd stay back with him until he reached the finals."

"very determined now isn't he?"

"Yes."

I chuckled at our conversation. "I have to go," she said, "Good luck Silver." Blaze pecked my cheek and ran back to Sonic. Ah Blaze. You really are great. I walked back to Jaylen, who had found Ryou and was talking with Yugi's group.

"We should split up." Ryou suggested. "It's the best way to make sure that we all get into the finals." We nodded in agreement. "On three," Yugi said putting his hand in the middle of our huddle. Joey did the same, the Tristan, Then Tea, then Jaylen and I. Ryou Left his hand down, staring at them as if we were something new and confusing. He cautiously placed his hand on Jaylen's, blushing a dark red and smiling sheepishly. "1...2...3!" Yugi chimed. We all piped in together at his next chime, full of glee and determination.

"LET'S DO THIS!"


End file.
